A liquid crystal display consists of a plurality of data lines and gate lines that intersect each other, thereby limiting units of liquid crystal cells, wherein each liquid crystal cell is provided with a switching element arranged where a data line and gate line intersect each other.
The liquid crystal display forms an electric field between a common electrode and a pixel electrode, and controls a rotation angle of the liquid crystal, thereby adjusting an amount of light transmission so as to display a desired image on a screen.
Liquid crystal displays are usually driven in various inversion methods such as frame inversion, column inversion, line inversion, dot inversion and the like in order to reduce deterioration of the liquid crystal.